My Beloved Sensei
by TheCrimsonThatStainsMyHeart
Summary: Days pass without him, and soon, it's years. Years I've spent thinking of nothing but that blue haired demon with the eyes of tainted sapphire. Nights I've spent with only my tears. Ikuto, I miss you. "Amu." That voice... "Ikuto...sensei?"
1. Hello, Blissful Agony

Summary: I've spent years thinking about him, so many that I've forgotten how long. He left me nothing but many sleepless nights and a hole where my heart should be. Ikuto, come back... "Amu." That voice... "Ikuto...sensei?"

**IMPORTANT, YOU MUST READ BEFORE CONTINUING! Or you'll die:3:**

**So, before I get asked where in the story this takes place, I'll just tell you now. It's not in the storyline. This is afterwards, obviously. Amu was thirteen when Ikuto left, right? (Please, correct me if I'm wrong). Well, if that's true, then it's been five years since then, just to make it leagal for them to be together and be able to.. uh... yeah. This might turn into a lemon ;)) Amu is 18, Ikuto is 23. **

**Okay, so this is pretty depressing in the beginning. But don't worry or click that back button to pick a different fanfic, because it will get much happier when Ikuto comes in. Ikuto will appear probably in the next chapter, or the one after. You guys decide, although I'm sure all would rather that he come in next chapter, or even this one. This one will hint at his arrival, however. Just so you know, Ikuto will be a little OOC when he...does his job, I guess you could say. PLEASE IGNORE HOW BAD THE FIRST CHAPTER MAY BE. IT WILL GET BETTER, I CAN PROMISE YOU!**

**I have no rights over the amazing manga/anime, Shugo Chara.**

**Enjoy!**

Normal POV

"Onee-chan!" a sweet, small voice called to the pinkette from behind her bedroom door, sympathy leaking into her voice. "Onee-chan, can I come in?"

Shuffling loudly to her door, she opened it, wiping away tears as she did. There stood Ami, around the age of ten, along with her new-born guardian characters, Melody and Harmony. Amu didn't have Ran, Miki, Su, or Dia any longer. Dia had disappeared along with the radience in Amu's heart when Ikuto left. The others are now apart of who she is today, even though the new her is cold, distant, and quiet. (Sorry, I realize this paragraph sucks. I just...can't figure out how to change it, I guess. I want to put in information about her Chara's, so I did!)

"Ami, what is it?" she asked tiredly, beginning to walk back to her bed.

Ami followed, sitting beside her. "Onee-chan...Ikuto-chan will come back. I can tell!" Ami spoke from beside her. "I just know it! Then, onee-chan can be happy again!"

Amu chuckled humorlessly. "You sure are filled with optimism aren't you? I don't think he's coming back, Ami. He promised he would and I've waited this long, but nothing. No letter, no calls, no nothing." She sighed. "Ami, it's the same thing every night. I cry, telling myself he'll come back tomorrow, or mabye the next day. But I can't take it anymore!" she yelled, her voice gradually getting louder with each sentence. "He's never coming back! He's completely forgotten about Utau, Tadase-kun, and me! Do you know what it's like?" She sighed exhaustedly. "Just get out, Ami."

Ami walked to the door, her face frozen in shock.

Amu could feel the hole in her chest widening, welcoming anyone to pull her heart out, slowly and painfully. It hurt, but she welcomed the pain, griping at her shirt over her heart tightly as her sobs began to soften.

After her crying had turned to small tears and sniffles, she stood and picked up her violin and bow, letting her tears drop on the surface. Pulling the bow across the strings, she began to play.

Amu had begun teaching herself how to play violin after Ikuto had left, believing it would mend few ripped seams over her heart. Her playing was dull and sour compared to Ikuto's, but it was still beautiful all the same.

The sad tune made Amu fall into a trance, her mind filled with memories of Ikuto, the bow still sliding expertly across the strings. Music filled the room and embraced Amu's heart in a tight grasp as an imaginary bow slid across her heartstrings, the song temporarily filling the void in her chest.

This was as close to bliss as she is going to get.

* * *

><p>A man walked along the cold streets of Seyio, some things he saw triggering memories in the depths of his mind. However, his main thoughts consisted of the pink haired girl that he longed to see again. He remembered where her house was, of course, but he wasn't going there. Of course not. He wanted to remain a surprise. Hopefully a good one.<p>

Ikuto smirked, thinking of how his pink haired beauty will react to his sudden appearance on Monday. It was hard to imagine because he hadn't seen her in so long. How different does she look? What's her personality like? Did she still have that fiery side to her that he loved oh, so much?

He sighed. It saddened him that he didn't know much of Amu anymore, but he was determined to get her back in his arms.

Kicking a few leaves in his path, he stopped and looked up at the tall building, fimiliarity enclosing his mind. This was Amu's house. This was the place that his feet led him as he thought. "Amu," he muttered to himself subconsiously. He stepped a bit closer, about ready to climb to her balcony when a sad, beautiful melody reached his ears. He recognized the instrument in seconds: violin. It was the same instrument he played, as well as his father, whom he hadn't found quite yet. It's not that he was giving up. No, of course not. He had a plan.

Finally getting the courage to jump to her balcony, he did so, landing as gracefully as a cat.

Quickly, Ikuto stepped toward the glass door covered by curtains, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. He was going to see Amu again. He nearly shook from excitement as his hand raised to knock at the glass. Bringing his knuckle back, he froze. What if Amu didn't live there anymore? He would be knocking at a stranger's window, and probably have the cops called on him.

An idea surfacing from his clouded thoughts of Amu, he jumped back down and walked to the front door, knocking gently with a small smile etched onto his flawless face.

He can see Amu again.

**The End!**

**Sorry it's so short. I promise they'll get longer!**

**Review please, and tell me how you like it! If I don't get around 5 reviews, I'll quit. Promise x3 - That's supposed to mean cross my heart. (:**

**Review! I promise it'll get better. **

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS WELCOMED!**


	2. Welcome, Wanted Stranger

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm not going to lie, apart from the very first reviewer, the others seemed suspiciously like the same person. After all, each review was submitted about two to five minutes after the other.**

**But the reviews are greatly appriciated! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in any way, shape or form.**

**Imagine how cool it would be if I did. **

**Huh.**

**Moving on.**

As soon as there was a knock at the door, Amu immediately shoved her violin in her case and into her closet, turning out the light, and burying herself beneath a mountain of pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals.

Biting her lip, she thought of who it could be at the door. Quite often, her friends would stop by, saying how they were worried for Amu. They always said something like how she hadn't been looking well recently and that she seems to be declining in health. They just can't realize one thing, however. The time at home is where Amu can let herself be taken away by the pain of his disappearance.

Listening closely to the conversation downstairs, she noticed one thing. The voice that was muffled by wall upon wall didn't sound anything like her friends' voices. It was deeper and huskier, but gentle and smooth. And also, it was familiar.

"It's you!" the surprised voice of Amu's mother rung out loudly.

"Bonjour, Madame Hinamori," a polite whisper answered. (He went to France, right?)

The woman giggled, a door shutting as she did. "Come in, take a seat! What is it you need, my dear?"

Immediately, an answer spewed from his mouth. "Amu. Where is she?"

"Ah, Amu..." the mother's tone turned completely around. "She's...not doing well. She's upstairs, but I think she's asleep."

"May I go see her?" he asked slowly, trying not to let the woman get the wrong idea.

"Why, of course! But...be gentle. Please. She seems quite...fragile."

Instead of curiousity keeping Amu listening, it was fury. She wasn't a doll. If you dropped her, she wouldn't break. She wasn't fragile in any way. If anything, she was stronger than she had been in a long time.

The door to her room opened suddenly, causing Amu to flinch beneath the blankets and close her eyes instinctively, pretending to sleep. One question ran through her head: Who was coming to visit her?

* * *

><p>The creaks of the floorboards beneath the man was the only noise in the dark room. The only light was the full moon that shone brightly through her balcony window, making the scene quite creepy.<p>

The blue haired man said nothing, but inched closer to the bulge in the blankets, the smell of strawberries invading his senses. It was Amu's smell. Everything was Amu at the moment. Tempted to rip the blankets from the bed and hug her, his hand slowly reached out toward the bulge but immediately stopped as the girl moved, her foot jutting out of the end of the blanket.

Ikuto nearly chuckled, but was afraid of alarming the sleeping girl. So, he turned on his heel, taking one last glance at Amu before making his way out of the door. He was soon out the door, waving to Midori once before he stepped out into the cold of the night, the longing to see Amu again nearly making him go back. However, he continued his way to his apartment, showering and preparing for an amazing reuinion the next day.

* * *

><p>The irritating buzz of her alarm clock sounded throughout her room. As Amu slapped the clock to make it stop, she stood out of bed and went to get ready. That night, she hadn't had a nightmare. It's been so long since she's slept so peacefully. It was refeshing.<p>

And for the first time in a long time, Amu smiled a real smile, feeling quite energized. Maybe today would be the start of her new plan: "Getting Over Ikuto." She didn't think it would last very long.

Brushing her teeth and grabbing her bookbag, she climbed in her car and drove herself to school.

She had gotten a car for her 16th birthday. Her parents had hoped it would cheer her up, although it didn't seem to. She did appriciate it greatly, but it just didn't help her depression any. She still missed Ikuto very much.

Parking in the student parking lot, the pinkette stepped out of her car and began walking to her first class, Japanese.

* * *

><p>Head down and feet resting on the desk, Ikuto sat boredly, staring at each student that walked in. None of them were Amu. Sure, he saw the Kiddy King and that annoying pig-tailed girl, but no Amu. He was positive she was in his first class. It said so on his attendance sheet.<p>

Sighing, he noticed Tadase staring at him with wide eyes. "Ikuto-nii..."

Smirking at the boy, he waved casually, his eyes still wandering to find Amu. Tadase immediately noticed and smiled, looking down to his paper to doodle.

Just as the bell rang, a figure walked in with their head down, pink hair covering her face.

Ikuto widened his eyes. He had missed her so much. Just looking at her now, it was hard not to hold her and tease her like he used to. But he would wait until she noticed him.

"Hatori Tadase."

"Here."

Amu began listening as she heard Tadase call out, knowing she was next.

"Amu."

That voice...

Looking up from her notebook that held various doodles, her eyes instantly became blurry as she noticed the smirking man in front of her.

"Ikuto!" She paused, her mind connecting a few things together. "...Sensei?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Amu, if you don't mind... I need to speak with you after class."

Amu just nodded, her eyes still following Ikuto. He'd changed more than she'd expected. His hair remained somewhat the same, and so did his clothing options. He grew taller and his features became more mature, even though he still looked somewhat boyish. She had been living in the past, his face remaining the same in her memories of them together. She hadn't thought once about him ever changing. To her, it was absurd. After all, what if he grew up, only to realize that Amu was merely a toy and forgot about her?

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, she paid close attention to the blue haired man walking up to the chalkboard, of course, with blue chalk. Written in blue were the words _Ikuto-sensei_ in his clumsy scrawl. Turning to the students and sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on it he smirked, immediately getting the attention of the girls. "I don't want all this formal junk. Call me Ikuto-sensei. None of that Tsukiyomi-sensei stuff. And this won't be your usual Japanese class." Ikuto hopped out of his chair and walked up to the board, this time with pink chalk. "Now, let's begin class. I want to know more about you all. So, everyone get out a piece of paper." Everyone did as told. "Good. Now, write your name and all that and title the page simply _Three Things About Me._"

Tadase raised his hand quietly. "Um...Ikuto-nii, what are we doing?"

Sighing, Ikuto turned around and looked at him. "Kiddy King, quit being so impatient."

Face turned red with fury, Tadase crossed his arms and pretended like nothing was wrong as the class giggled and murmured amongst themselves.

Amu, however, watched silently as Ikuto quickly wrote three sentences down on the board, two in blue and one in pink. He finished, turning back around. "Quiet down. Now, write three things about yourself on the paper in simple sentences, like I did up on the board."

As Amu was about to write her sentences down like everyone else, she glanced at his and turned bright red. The first two read, _'I love cats.' _and _'I love to play violin.'_ But what had made her blush was the third, in pink, that said, _'I love strawberries.'_

Memories of him calling her his 'little strawberry' flodded through her mind.

That pervert.

* * *

><p>Finally, class was over and everyone handed in work on their way out the door. Amu, being the last one, held her's out to him. Simply ignoring it, he sat down in his seat. "Come here."<p>

Obediantly, she followed him and was pulled into his lap. "I've missed you, Amu."

"Ikuto..." she whispered, her eyes flooding with tears. "I missed you, too."

Blue eyes stared at Amu's golden ones for what felt like forever. As much as he knew he had to, he just couldn't will himself to look away. "Amu..."

Realization hit Amu like a ton of bricks as he said her name. Jumping off his lap and falling to the floor, her face turned red, all the way to her ears. "S-So, sensei, what did you need me for?" she stuttered nervously.

With an amused look on his face, he answered, "Come on a date with me."

"What? But... You're my teacher now! Isn't that... I don't know... Against the rules?"

Chuckling, Ikuto helped her up and led her to the door. "It doesn't matter to me. I'll pick you up at 7:30." And with that, he shut the door behind him, leaving Amu on the other side to be late for her class.

* * *

><p>Time dragged by achingly slow for Amu. By five, Amu had already been running around her room, wishing for Miki's fasion sense to kick in. And by six, she had gotten a bath and brushed her teeth to pearly white, but had yet to pick out what she was going to wear.<p>

Groaning aloud, Amu grabbed her phone hurridly, dialing the first number that came to mind.

"Amu?" a surprised voice asked on the other side.

"Rima!" the pinkette answered quickly, rumaging through her closet. "I need you over here, now! I'm in need of serious girl power!"

Silence echoed on Rima's side. "This...is Amu, right?"

Amu sighed heavily. "Yes, it's me! I'll explain everything once you get here. I just need some clothes..."

They exchanged a few words and soon Rima was knocking at her door. "Amu, I'm here."

"It's open!" she shouted, still pulling things from her closet. "I'm freaking out, Rima! I have a date with Ikuto and I don't know what to wear! I don't even know where we're going! This sucks."

Rima's ears perked as soon as she heard Ikuto's name. So he's back, huh? Rima smiled. "I brought some clothes. Try them on."

Amu came out of the bathroom in a lolita (spelling?) dress that had too much poof. (pretty much the one she wore in that one episode...I think it was when she was going on her first date with Tadase) Her hair was pulled into high pigtails that were curled to perfection.

"No," was Amu's immediate response and turned to change into the next outfit. Little did she know, before she turned around, Rima took a quick picture.

Again, she came out, this time in a black, poofy skirt that sparkled in the light and a corset top. Combat boots accompanied her feet, and on her face was dark make up. Rima looked at Amu with distaste. "Ikuto might like it?" she said in a questioning tone.

Groaning and glancing at the clock, Amu stepped into the bathroom, hearing a knock at the door. Amu quickly changed into the third outfit, not bothering to see what it looked like and fixed her hair and makeup to perfection.

Downstairs, Miss Hinamori opened the door to see Ikuto dressed in black skinny jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips and a simple white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and it unbuttoned to perfection.

"Ikuto! It's so nice to see you again! What are you doing here at this time?" she asked politely, pushing him inside and closing the door behind him. "You should stay for dinner!"

He shook his head. "I'm here to pick up Amu."

"Amu?"

As her name fell from her mother's lips, Amu stepped slowly down the stairs, Rima trailing behind. Stunned, Ikuto just stared. She was beautiful.

Snapping out of his trance, Ikuto smirked, holding his hand out to Amu. "You ready to go, Amu?"

Smiling, her face bright red, Amu grasped the blue haired boy's. "I'm ready."

Just as they were about to step out the door, Miss Hinamori appeared behind them. "How about you stay and _chat _first, Ikuto before you take my daughter out."

They both looked back at her with looks that resembled a little kid's when they got caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

Smirking, the tall boy looked at Midori with two midnight orbs. "Why, of course. I need some time to kill before our reservations."

The color drained from Amu's face. This wasn't going to be good.

**What'd you think? (:**

**Tell me in your review!**

**P.S. I need ideas for Amu's outfit (will be described in next chapter)**

**Review please !**


	3. Good Morning, New Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. All rights go to Peach Pitt**

**So, I'm extremely happy right now. I got many suggestions on the outfit for Amu, and I have decided to mix two suggestions together and add my own touch (:**

**So, I would like to thank these two revieweres greatly. **

**Thank you, XxNekoHentaixX and XX Mizuki Mirai XX. You both helped make Amu's outfit more like her and made my idea seem like dirt. Thanks :D**

**However, I wont forget about my other reviewers. You guys really make me smile! Thanks so much! And I do apologize for this extrememly late chapter. I'll try harder next chapter. I'm not going to make exscuses for you to forgive me. It was entirely my fault, I'm sorry!**

**Enjoy! (btw, I can ensure plenty of fluff this chapter, even though I've never been the best at writing fluff)**

* * *

><p>Nervous hands played with the strings on torn black skinny jeans. There was no possible way that this could actually be happening to her. She hadn't done anything wrong to deserve this torture.<p>

A warm, reassuring hand rested over hers, squeezing it gently. "Amu." Ikuto's soothing voice washed over her, making her relax into the couch immediately.

A shadow appeared above them, making the two look up simultaneously. A protective mother glared down at the them, glancing at their entertwined hands. "Well, Amu. Seeing as this is your first date since you were eleven, and also that Ikuto-san is much older than you, I think we need to have a little talk."

A blush spread across Amu's face and she glanced at the sniggering Rima sitting on the stairs, watching everything unfold before her. The pink haired girl sighed jealously, silently wishing she were the one watching her best friend have 'the talk' right before a date. She's eighteen, for God's sake! She learned everything in Sex Education. She didn't need a second instructing, especially from her parents, in front of Ikuto.

Damn that Ikuto. He wasn't nervous in the least. A calm look was etched into his face as he slouched into the couch, looking at Amu's parents with steady eyes, awaiting their lecture. Amu was positive that he would get much enjoyment out of her own embarrassment. Damn him and his irrisistable cat ears and midnight eyes. If she weren't so helplessly in love with the idiot, she would have kicked his ass by now.

"Amu, as we all know, you're getting older..." her father began, sitting himself and his wife on the couch adjacent from the two.

Already, Amu's face grew darker. "Yes, I've noticed," she said sarcastically to hide her embarrassment.

He cleared his throat and ignored her comment. "And well...things start to change. You get taller, your body shapes differently, and your hormones-"

"D-Dad!" Amu cut him off, closing her eyes and leaning onto Ikuto's side. "This is disgusting. I don't want to have this talk with my parents. I know everything. I took Sex Ed. Use a condom, get on the pill. Or better yet, just don't do it!"

Dumbfounded, Amu's parents gaped at her as Ikuto chuckled endlessly. "Amu," Ikuto began slowly. "I don't think they meant all that. I just think they wanted you to understand what would go on with your body if I were to...turn you on, to put it bluntly."

Amu cursed under her breath. There was no way this was happening.

* * *

><p>It felt as though she were in complete bliss. His lips on hers felt like absolute perfection, melting away reality and filling her mind with thoughts of nothing but him. It was a gentle kiss, passionate, but not needy. He kept a hand firmly on her lower back to pull her closer, her arms wrapped around his neck for support. Everything felt right.<p>

"Amu?" a voice broke her from her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

She turned to face Ikuto in the driver's seat. His eyes were unwavering from the road as he spoke, both hands on the wheel. His lips were upturned in the most delicious smirk...

"Amu," he repeated. "Stop staring, it's making me uncomfortable."

The pinkette gasped and turned to look out her window, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "I wasn't staring!" she denied quickly, crossing her arms over her chest tightly.

Suddenly, Amu felt something poke her side and she looked down to see Ikuto's hand resting on her upper thigh, palm facing up. Understanding what he wanted, she unfolded her arms and twined her fingers with his.

This wasn't some action Ikuto would've undergone in the past, but time changes people, for better or worse. But even though, with years of waiting for Ikuto, this small change held no difference in the way she saw him. He was still her Ikuto, and he'd always be.

* * *

><p>This wasn't exactly how she'd imagine her first date with Ikuto. Of course, it was still nice and all, but it didn't seem like something he would do. It was so simple.<p>

A romantic dinner with a candle light and paper hearts adorning the walls was what every girl would expect as her first date. Amu, however, hadn't expected this at all.

"Ikuto," she muttered softly into the quiet, private room. "I don't think I'm dressed for this." She looked down at her torn black skinny jeans, Converse **(do not own), **form-fitting midnight top, and a simple necklace that had a black 'X' on it.

The blue eyed boy shrugged and smirked, reaching into a black bag that sat by the table. "I came prepared," he said, pulling out a short blue dress. "Utau picked it out. She wanted to contribute to this date so badly in some way."

Amu laughed, barely remembering Utau's flawless face. "Tell her I said thank you. But, um..." she hesitated, "Where exactly am I going to change into that? And no one can see us, anyways. It's not like it's that big of a deal..."

Iktuo waggled a finger in her face playfully and 'tsked' at her. "True, no one will see you. But where we are going next, every one will see you."

Amu ignored that comment for the moment. "But again, where am I going to change into it?"

A devious smirk grew wider. "Right here, of course."

A lobster couldn't compare to the redness of the girl's face at this moment. "You...aren't serious, are you?"

"As serious as I'll ever be."

She sighed then smiled. "Still the same pervert."

* * *

><p>A stuffed Amu shoved her pink face againt the window of the car door. "Ikuto, stop teasing me and just tell me where we're going!"<p>

Ikuto opened his mouth to speak, but Amu cut him off immediately. "And no, I don't think or even _hope_ that we're going to some cheap motel, you pervert!"

Ikuto's face contorted into a light pout. "You're cruel, Amu."

Amu couldn't help but think that the way he scrunched his eyebrows together and how his bottom lip jutted out was absolutely adorable. She giggled at her thoughts, picturing cat ears atop his head, only making him seem cuter. At this, she laughed loudly, capturing Ikuto's attention.

"I think you've gone mad..." he muttered, glancing at her from the corner of his eye and chuckling softly with her.

She quieted down, her laughter subsiding back to a giggle and turned to face him. "So Ikuto, were you able to find your father?" she asked slowly as to not sadden him.

Midnight eyes fixed themselves on the girl as they stopped at a red light. "No," he answered. "I was close once, but I didn't succeed. He left to the UK as soon as I found he was in Germany the week before."

Amu just stared at him as he fixed his gaze back on the road, taking in what he said wholeheartedly. "Do you ever wonder what he would do if he knew you were searching for him?"

He shrugged. "I don't think as childishly as you, Amu-koi," he teased with a light tone, hoping to get off the subject.

Amu pouted, but said nothing else as they came to a stop in front of a mysterious looking building. "This...isn't a shabby motel, right?"

Ikuto gave her a look, raising an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised. I'm _actually _not a total ass as you keep making me out to be."

A giggle escaped her lips and she shyly took a hold of his hand. "Come on, I'm curious."

He smiled softly, shocked that she held his hand first. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Amu fiddled nervously with the edge of her blue dress, trying to pull it down, although her efforts were futile. The dress was amazingly beautiful, but Amu wasn't sure if it were only meant to only stand in, not bend down or sit. And it was very form fitting, much to the pinkette's discomfort. On top of it all, with the baby blue dress and soft pink hair, she felt like cotton candy. "Ikuto," she whined softly into the empty room. "Where are you? Ugh, where am I?"<p>

"Calm down, my good lady. Ikuto-sama will be with you shortly. For now, I'll show you to the seating area," someone spoke from behind her, a fake accent laid thickly in the familiar voice.

She turned her hazel eyes to the mysterious man with a mask and ... spiky hair. From somewhere around her, she heard a faint whisper. "He sure is laying it on thick, huh?"

Amu ignored this and nodded to the strange man, follwing his finger as he pointed to a table a few feet away. At this, she rolled her eyes and walked to sit down, but the man dashed ahead of her, nearly knocking her over, and pulled the chair out. "Ma'am," he said in a polite tone.

To say that Amu was irritated was an understatement, but she took her seat anyhow, allowing him to push her in.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked, taking her coat as if it were an afterthought.

She thought about telling him to go away, but decided better of it and asked, "Where's Ikuto?"

The masked man shrugged casually. "I don't know. Bathroom?"

A loud, obnoxioius cough echoed through the dim room and the man straighten his shoulders, looking professional again. "I must take my leave. Call if you need anything." And he was gone, leaving Amu to herself.

Minutes felt like hours. There was nothing to the small, almost claustrophobic, space she was in. The concrete walls and floors spoke of nothingness, the flickering light above showing the room no personality. The small, wooden platform in front of the table she sat at was covered in a thin layer of dust, making everything seem more dead than it already had.

As a pair of hazel eyes danced around the room, Ikuto grabbed his violin, stepping out from behind the torn red curtains on the side of the platform. The lights dimmed further around where Amu sat, nearly capturing her in complete darkness, as a spotlight shone on Ikuto. This immediately captured Amu's attention, her heart racing out of control as she turned her eyes on the man in front of her. A strange feeling crept up to her chest as she looked at him, an odd fluttering tickling the insides of her stomach. Amu was sure she'd felt this before, but never as strong.

All thoughts were erased from her mind as a bow was pulled across the strings of a violin, a beautiful melody emitting from the instrument. It was a slow, sad tune; one that made hazel eyes brim with tears.

Amu wiped away droplets of tears that caught in her eyelashes and listened closer as he played a quicker, happier song that was laced with pain and longing.

The whole time Amu listened to the music, she noticed the array of emotions the sounds brought. But one stayed throughout the song, making her heart ache. She couldn't tell what this feeling was that consumed her heart in the strangest way, but she didn't like it.

The song slowed once again, the violin emitting a beautiful melody filled with love. Ikuto's eyes finally opened and looked at Amu, a small smile on his face. Their eyes connected and Amu couldn't help but blush at the intensity of his midnight orbs.

With the final note, Ikuto lowered his violin, never breaking eye contact with her. "I love you, Amu," Ikuto murmured softly.

Butterflies danced in her stomach. "I love you too, Ikuto," she replied shyly.

Their eyes finally broke from each other as Ikuto placed his violin down, stepping off the platform to kneel next to Amu. "You're so beautiful, my little strawberry," he chuckled out, kissing her cheek gently.

Her face turned pink. "I-Ikuto," she whined, embarrassed.

He continued chuckling, resting his forehead on hers. "I love you," he repeated, bringing his lips closer to hers.

Amu closed the gap between them. The moment their lips met, the bliss settled in. The kiss was like she had imagined, their lips moving in perfect syncronization. Ikuto swiped his tongue against her bottom lip, making her shiver. She allowed him access and they fought for dominance in her wet cavern.

Ikuto pulled away, panting and smiling. "Steal your first kiss, Amu-koi?"

Amu giggled. "No, Tadase and I _definately_ made out while you were away."

He growled, standing them up and wrapping his arms around her protectively.

The pinkette melted away in his arms, becoming so comfortable, she nearly fell asleep upright. She felt perfect.

For now, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for such a terrible ending. I didn't exactly know how to end it. But I do need another suggestion for next chapter. I'm becoming quite uncreative lately... Sad face. <strong>

**I'm sorry. I tried really hard to make this a longer one, but I failed miserably.**

**Review, please. Constructive critisism is encouraged!**


	4. Goodnight, Lonely Lover

Chapter Four- Goodnight, Lonely Lover

**Thanks for kinda reviewing. I didn't get many. But even the few (or even one, I don't exactly remember) were much appriciated. **

**One of the reviewers even gave me a great idea :D **

**And I would like to thank ****Bulla49**** for the idea that you will read in this chapter! I've never actually used any of my reviewer's ideas before, so feel special ;P Haha. Kidding. But really, it would've taken ages to make a boring, filler chapter to show their progressing relationship. But I think I should show a minor problem to keep readers. **

**Anyhow, before I start rambling...**

**I own nothing. All rights go to Peach Pit. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The cold air of night washed over her as she stepped out of the car. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself and began walking slowly toward her house, Ikuto trailing behind.<p>

"Amu," the blue haired cat muttered behind her. "I'm nearly in pain with how slow you're walking."

Golden eyes turned to glare at him. "Shut u-up," she stuttered through chattering teeth.

Ikuto sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She turned to face him, giving him a confused look. He smirked. Amu saw this and instantly froze, knowing he was up to something. "Ikuto?"

Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, he slapped a hand on her butt and ran toward the front door.

"Get you hand off my-" she was stopped suddenly when she inturrupted herself with a squeal. Ikuto had squeezed the cheek he had cupped in his hand to keep her steady.

He chuckled at her reaction. "Oh come on, Amu-_koi. _Don't tell me no one has ever touched you there."

She pounded on his back, her face pink. "Put me down!"

"Nah. I kinda like this."

She was silent for a moment, her body dangling on his shoulder. "You're going to pay."

"Oh am I? Can't wait, Amu," he said, his voice low and seductive, giving her cheek another squeeze.

Her face darkened a few shades, gripping his shirt tightly in her fists. "I-Ikuto," she whispered, embarrassed. Her stomach bounced against his shoulder bone with each step he took, making her ribs ache.

Ikuto's smirk widened as an idea crossed his perverted mind. Flipping her off his shoulder, he put both hands on her firm ass and brought her other leg around to wrap around his waist. From this position, he could see her bright red face, her golden eyes widened at the intimate position. He leaned in closer, their noses touching.

"Amu," Ikuto purred, closing his eyes and inhailing the scent of his sweet strawberry. He swore this woman would be the death of him with her irrisistable body and innocently sexy ways.

Amu stayed silent, watching as his eyelids dropped and his chest extend as he took a deep breath. She moved her hands to intertwine themselves behind his neck, holding herself up, even though she knew Ikuto would never let her fall.

A loud creaking noise broke the silence between them. They both knew exactly what is was and froze in shock. Ikuto glanced over at a weeping father, a red mother, and a giggling little sister. Their reactions broke him from his frozen position as he set Amu down gently, brushing the imaginary dust from his pants. "Sorry sir," he nodded a head respectively in his direction, "and ma'am. Ami."

"Ikuto," Midori greeted, her eyes narrowed. "Why don't you two come in for a moment and we can have another little...chat."

Amu gulped, grasping Ikuto's hand tightly. "Yes, mother," she whispered meekly, following her parents into the house.

* * *

><p>"So, Ikuto," Amu's mother began, fixing her glasses that sat on her nose. "How was it over in Europe?"<p>

Ikuto smiled at the brunette, happy that she was going to start the conversation with a light topic. "Everything was beautiful over there. I went over during the spring season, so all the flowers and trees were in bloom. The people were very kind as well."

She nodded and grinned at the boy as he stared off, remembering. "It sounds wonderful!"

"It was. One day, I'd like to take Amu with me so that she can enjoy it as much as I did. But I'd only let her if you two were okay with her coming with me," he said politely, motioning toward the two parents. "I'd also ask her to accompany me as I continue the search for my father."

Hearts formed in Ami's eyes. "That's so sweet! Onii-chan wants to travel with onee-chan! Alone..." she added, giggling at everyone's expressions.

Amu, pink-faced, turned toward her sister with a glare. "Ami!" she scolded in a whisper.

Without anyone noticing, Ikuto let a small smirk slip onto his features at the idea of being to another country alone with Amu.

Amu's weeping father stood up suddenly, towering over the couple with a semi-intimidating look. His once teary face was now morphed into a fatherly scowl, all traces of tears gone. "My little sparrow shall never be alone with the likes of you! You'll defile her innocence!"

Ikuto stood up as well, politely smiling at the man. "Sir, I'd never dream about doing such things with your precious daughter, especially before marrage. And if Amu would never want to do those things with me, I'd never force her. Amu is very special to me, sir, and I'd do nothing to hurt her."

The stunned pinkette stared at him with widened eyes, her blush deepening. Her heart nearly fluttered out of her chest at his sweet words and the sincerity behind them, but couldn't help but think about how hard he would try to convince her. He'd never blackmail or push her to do it; that much she knew. However, heavy persuasion and pleading from the older boy was sure to arise with that sort of topic.

Midori let a genuine smile slip onto her face at the boy before relaxing her tense shoulders. She pushed away her husband, making him fall back onto the recliner he previously sat on. "Ikuto, have you found yourself a place to stay here?"

Blue eyes turned on the mother. "Of course. I have an apartment not too far from the high school. I work there as a Japanese teacher to help pay rent."

Amu sighed as the two chattered on, her thoughts floating elsewhere. Ami soon noticed this and smirked connivingly. "Mama, look! Amu-chan is day dreaming about doing the naughty with onii-chan!"

Amu's father froze, his face paling. His body crackled as if he were about to shatter into a million pieces. "My...little sparrow..." he trailed off, horror-stricken. "And...Ami-chan...knows the _naughty_..." he muttered, speaking the last word as if it were the most vile thing he's ever said.

Amu had hidden her tomato red face into the arm of the couch, tears pooling in her eyes from embarassment. "Ami!" her muffled scream filled the heavy silence.

A silent pause fell upon the group. Within seconds, Midori and Ikuto had bursted into small fits of laughter at the awkwardness of the situation. "Ami, why don't you go upstairs and into bed? There's school tomorrow," the mother suggested lightly, brushing any tears from her eyes, trying hard to contain her giggles.

Ami threw her arms into the air dramatically and stood up, hugging her father and mother goodnight, sticking her tongue out at Amu on her way up the stairs. Amu held up an angry fist, but didn't bother to say anything or start an argument.

"Ikuto, shouldn't you be getting home and into bed as well? It's getting late," the brunette commented, rubbing her husband's shoulders to calm him down. "The two of you also have school in the morning."

Ikuto stood, a kind smile on his face. "I apologize for any trouble or worry I may have caused. Amu means a lot to me and I do not wish for her parents to resent me in any way," he said, quite uncharacteristaclly.

_He's changed so much_, Amu thought, standing up as well. "I'll show you to the door," she whispered, dragging the blue haired boy out of sights. "That was painful," Amu said as they rounded the corner.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, shrugging on his coat. "Just because they can't see us doesn't mean they can't hear us."

Amu put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I _know. _After all these years, you still treat me like some innocent, ignorant little kid," she fumed. **(AN: Sorry, but I need to say this. I do mean the literal definition of ignorant, not the insult people like to use. Usually, they use it wrong and it seriously boils my blood...I do apologize for this)**

He said nothing in return but leaned down to peck her cheek softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck frantically, their heads nearly bashing together. "Come up to my room tonight like you used to," she pleaded in a whisper, loosening her grip around him and letting go. Amu let a small smile make its way onto her face as she looked up at the smirking boy with large golden eyes.

Turning to leave the house, he nodded, and left.

Just before he closed the door, she heard him whisper, "I promise."

* * *

><p>Pink hair dripped with water, landing on her soft carpet below. Her wet body shook against the cold of the room as she quickly began to towel dry herself, trying to warm up. How in the world had her room gotten so cold?<p>

Sitting on her bed with only a towel wrapped around herself, she heard a knock at the window. She groaned and stood to unlock it, only to remember she was merely in a thin cloth. Cursing under her breath, she debated on ignoring him or letting him see her like this.

It felt like hours as she decided when another impatient knock sounded throughout the silent room. Feeling daring, she fixed her wet hair to make it more sexy and opened the window slightly, hiding her body behind the curtains. "Hey," she said softly, smiling at the midnight eyed boy.

He smirked back, noticing her dripping hair. "Hey," he greeted back, making no move to open the window and see what she's hiding behind it.

A few moments passed before Amu shivered again, feeling the breeze the night brought. "Why don't you come in? It's cold out there."

Ikuto immediately noticed the sexy tone that Amu had laced in her voice and rose an eyebrow curiously. Stepping inside and shutting the window behind him, he looked around at the fimilar space. He had been in here just last night to see her, but it was wrapped in darkness. "Everything is almost as it was all those years ago."

Amu giggled flirtily, moving around him to sit on the side of her bed. "I don't mind. I love it how it is."

He immediately noticed Amu's attire and her wet body. "Where are your clothes?" he asked sternly.

She lowered her head and looked up at the older with her golden eyes. "Is there something wrong with this?"

Not replying, he sat beside her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Do you do this every time a guy comes over,_ Amu_?"

Suddenly angry, Amu stood, curling her hands into fists. "What kind of girl do you take me for? Do you think that I just invite random guys over when I'm wet and only have a towel on?"

Ikuto stood, putting a hand on her arm to calm her. "Wait, Amu. That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

For once in his life, Ikuto was at a loss for words.

"Get out!"

In an instant, Ikuto was gone and all that was left was the breeze carrying a small apology from him.

Drying herself off and dressing in her night clothes, she layed down to sleep, missing the days when Ikuto would cuddle up close to her as they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Her alarm clock sounded throughout her room, waking the pink haired beauty from her sleep. Yawning and streching, she got up and padded to the bathroom, stepping into a warm shower. She washed up, her thoughts still groggy with sleep, even as she got out of the warm embrace of the steam that clouded the bathroom and into the crisp air of her bedroom. "Ah," she moaned out monotonously, drying her hair and slipping on some clothes.<p>

"Amu, dear!" her mother called out from the bottom of the steps. "Breakfast is ready!"

Amu, too tired to reply, turned and left her room, walking heavily down the stairs. "It's too early," she whined grouchily.

Her mother smiled at her and set a plate at the dining room table. "Eat quickly. You need to see your Japanese teacher before classes start."

"Don't wonna," Amu replied with her mouth full of eggs.

There was a sharp knock at the door and neither woman made a move to get it. "You're closer," Amu said. Rolling her eyes at the comment, Midori opened it to see the same man that was on their porch last night.

"Do you mind if I take Amu to school today?" Ikuto asked, stepping into the Hinamori residence and shutting the door behind him. He said this quietly as to make sure Amu didn't hear, knowing she would immediately refuse and blow up on him again.

"Of course I don't mind! I'm sure Amu would be delighted to have you take her!" Midori said, leading Ikuto to sit on the couch. "She's just finishing up breakfast, so she should be ready soon. Make yourself at home, dear." Midori was no idiot. She knew that Ikuto had come into her room by her balcony as he'd done all those years ago and they'd fought over something so petty.

Amu had noticed Ikuto's prescence, but bluntly ignored it, continuing on with her daily routine. After her hair had been done and her teeth brushed, she walked downstairs, feeling more awake and refreshed. "I'm ready!" she called out to Ikuto sweetly, even though there was an undertone of fury that only the blue haired man heard.

Wincing, he stood from the couch and led Amu out of the door, carrying her bookbag for her. "Amu," he began, putting her bag in the back seat and getting in on the driver's side. "You know that's not what I'd meant when I said that last night. I just thought about it-not saying that you'd actually do it-and I got... Damn it, this is harder than it seems! Amu, I'm sorry, okay? I got jealous because of my thoughts and I just wanted to hear that you'd only ever do that sort of thing with me," he said in a rush, almost hoping she didn't understand.

Amu was speechless for a few moments until a smile broke out onto her face. "You're an idiot. But, you're forgiven." She reached over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for apologizing."

He smirked and pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. "Put your seatbelt on, Strawberry."

Rolling her eyes, she complied and grabbed one of his hands off the wheel and laced her fingers through his, leaning comfortably back into the seat. She glanced at the clock and noticed they had about ten minutes until the first bell rang.

She furrowed her eyebrows. How long did it even take to get to school?

* * *

><p>School came and went in a blur, and soon, the last bell of the day rung throughout the school. Amu stood and walked to Ikuto's car, half expecting him to take her home.<p>

"Hello, Amu," Ikuto's silky voice said from behind her, setting his head on her shoulder. "How was your day at school? Namely, Japanese class?" he asked, almost sarcastically.

Her face turned bright red. "Don't talk about it," she hissed, stepping away from him and opening the car door. "You taking me home?"

He nodded. "I'm also taking you out. To dinner."

She rolled her eyes and threw her bag in the back seat, getting in. "You make it sound like I don't have a choice."

"You don't."

Giggling, she leaned back in her seat. "Just drive me home, Ikuto."

* * *

><p>They had stopped over to Amu's to inform her parents that she wouldn't be home for another night and were on their way to the resturaunt. The pink haired girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "This skirt sucks."<p>

Ikuto shrugged, pulling into the parking lot. "I told you that you shouldn't wear it. We aren't going anywear that fancy."

Frowning, she got out, pulling the tight skirt down some. "But I thought it looked cute. In plus, my mom told me to wear it."

"You look hot in it, though."

Amu's face turned bright red, falling behind as Ikuto led her to the door. "Shut up, pervert! At least I'm not wearing heels," she added quietly, looking down at a waitress' pair of skimpy heels that didn't make her legs look much longer. They only made her look... Well, bluntly put, slutty. Amu sighed. Girls these days.

To Amu's enjoyment, Ikuto hardly looked at the girl that was obvious in trying to get his attention. "Right this way."

They were instantly seated, their waiter greeting them as soon as the girl walked away. "Hello! I'm Arai, and I'll be your server tonight," the waiter said cheerfully, talking mainly to Amu. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Ikuto cleared his throat, obviously annoyed. "We'll both have water."

Arai glanced at him and smiled at Amu before writing it down. "Would you like any appitizers?"

Amu spoke before the blue haired man had a chance. "No, thank you."

Nodding, he walked off. Ikuto stared after him in disbelief and sighed, reaching across the table for Amu's hand.

She took his hand gratefully. "There was something funny about the way he waited us," she observed.

"You're such a kid."

She groaned. "Ikuto, you're so _mean._"

"And you're oblivious. He was definately flirting with you."

"Oh, and that girl at the front wasn't with you?"

He smirked, "Of course she was. Look at me; I'm irrisistable."

She laughed loudly as Arai came back with two glasses of water. "You're so arrogant."

"Have you decided on what you're going to have tonight?" he asked suddenly, breaking into their conversation.

Ikuto stood, letting go of Amu's hand, towering over the lanky waiter. "Will you show me to the bathroom?" he asked intimidatingly.

The waiter cowered back, nodding and pointing in the direction. "O-Over there, sir!"

Smiling mercilessly, he said, "Thanks. Tell my _date _to just order for me. She knows what I like."

Amu, giggling at what played before her, spoke out so the shorter boy didn't run off, scared. "Excuse me, I'd like to order now."

Turning around as Ikuto stormed off, he smiled wearily. "Sorry..." He put his pen to his note pad. "Is he your boyfriend?"

She opened her mouth to reply but stopped short. They had never really labeled themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. They did some things as usual couples would, but she wasn't sure. Even though Ikuto was back and treated her almost as he did before, she felt lonely. She had many friends, a great family, and Ikuto to top it off. Nonetheless, the slight loneliness lingered. "I...I guess not officially..." she finally answered quietly, playing with the straw that sat in her glass of water.

He smiled and chuckled lightly. "What would you like to eat?"

Not noticing the strange tone of his voice, she told him what they'd like and he was on his way. As soon as Arai left, Ikuto came back. "What did you two talk about?" he demanded immediately.

Taken aback, she stuttered out a lie, afraid things would be awkward if she told the truth. "He just asked me...why my hair was pink," she finshed lamely.

Ikuto didn't believe her one bit. "Amu," he said warningly.

She sighed in defeat. "He asked if you were my boyfriend!" she said, crossing her arms and turning away, her face red.

He wasn't going to let her off that easily. "Stop pouting. What did you tell?"

Turning back to him, Amu laid her arms on the table, staring at him with wide, golden eyes. "I didn't know what to tell him," she admitted. "I mean, we do things as though a normal couple would-dates, holding hands, flirting. But it's not really official."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. He wasn't going to take this chance and make her his girlfriend here and now. No, it had to be perfect. "Well, I did take you out on a date before this one," he commented. "Ah, the hurt. Amu-koi doesn't love me as a boyfriend. Heartbreaking," he said, his overdramatic words not quite fitting with his monotonous voice.

She giggled, blushing. "Shut up!" she hissed playfully. "I want to be asked directly. I don't want to just assume that you're my boyfriend without really knowing. In plus, you're my sensei. People will look at me weird if we call ourselves by those titles."

He didn't really comment, his mind wandering in odd directions. _Does she just not want to be my girlfriend? Or is she embarrassed to be mine? Aw hell, I'm thinking like a girl..._

Their dinner passed by, neither really talking more on the subject.

"He're your receipt," Arai said, setting down the paper and Ikuto's card. "You two have a nice day."

He walked off and Ikuto frowned as Amu took the paper and placed it in her small purse. "I'll pay back half. I'll be really upset if you don't let me!"

Ikuto stood and took her hand, walking her back to the car. "You can pay me by being my helper during class."

Shrugging, she smiled. "I guess that's okay."

"Ah, do you have a quarter?" he asked randomly as they got in the car.

Nodding, Amu replied, "Yes. Why do you need one?"

"For where we're going next. I need it for a parking meter."

"Ikuto!" she whined. "It's getting late and I have school tomorrow!"

He groaned. "It'll only take a minute!"

"Just get in my damn purse and look for one!"

Silence wrapped around them as Ikuto dug through her satchel. "What's this?"

Instantly, Amu began to freak out, thinking it were a feminine product she left in there from before. "W-What do you mean?"

Ikuto held up a piece of paper in front of her face. "This. What is it?"

Grabbing it, she inspected it. "It's the receipt from dinner. I guess I don't really need it since I'm paying you back by being your helper..."

He rolled his eyes and pointed to the back, seething with anger. "That."

Flipping it over, Amu finally grasped what he'd meant. "Oh," was all she said as she read it. It said: _Anytime you want a real boyfriend and get rid of that blue haired guy, just call. (555) 555-5555. I'll be expecting waiting, pink-chan._

"Pink-chan? What the hell?" she muttered, stuffing it back into her purse.

"Why did you keep this? Why is it in your purse?"

"I didn't see it until now, Ikuto! Quit assuming that I kept it to actually call him!" she shouted back. She could see that he wanted to trust her, but she knew what it was like when jealousy overcame all thoughts and reasons.

"We're going home," he said finally in a cold voice, turning on the ignition and driving away carefully.

No words were exchanged as they rode back to Amu's house. Amu felt angry that he didn't trust her and believe her when she said she had no idea it was there. There was also a trace of guilt in her heart that made the anger hurt worse.

Ikuto was beyond jealous. He wanted to turn around and hit the guy to Jupiter and tell him that Amu was his, but he couldn't say that. Because Amu _wasn't_ his, no matter he much he wishes it weren't true. He wanted Amu all to himself. But if Amu wanted to be with a guy like him, he wasn't going to keep her from being happy.

Sighing heavily, he stopped the car outside of her house and got out, walking around and helping her out like a gentleman. "I'm sorry," he muttered almost inaudibly. "We'll continue this some other night. If you like him, then keep the number and go for the sleezy scum bag. I can't keep you from him."

Amu chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Ikuto."

"Goodnight, Amu," he responded, leaning down, dissatisfied with only a kiss on the cheek.

She immediately knew what he wanted and tilted her face up so her lips met his in a quick kiss. "I don't like him, Ikuto. I don't know why you won't believe me."

He didn't reply, but he kissed her one more time, savouring the feel. "Goodnight, Amu," he repeated.

"See you tomorrow," she called behind her as she ran up to the front door.

Once again, he stayed silent, watching her as she stepped inside, leaning against the car door. His lips still tingled from the touch of Amu's against them.

"Ah, I better get home," he said to himself, getting in the car and speeding off.

**Everyone, I apologize for this being so late! I have been having the WORST days. I feel like this will never end. But I won't start rambling on about my problems. I'm just trying my damndest to overcome them. But...DAMMIT IT'S HARD! Bleh. And I have bronchitis. Fantastic, isn't it? **

**I apologize.**

**School's out, so maybe I'll have more time to update!**

**But, I've found I'm better at writing yaoi... So this is actually minimal effort. I really am sorry. Once I found I'm better at yaoi, I can't stop writing it! Too cute... **

**Review please. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**I'm so sorry T.T**


End file.
